


Impulse

by White_Ferret



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Janus is the mom of the dark sides, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Protective Dark Sides, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ferret/pseuds/White_Ferret
Summary: It had started out as a normal day in the mindscape when a new side showed up. Impulse. Virgil and Logan disappeared too. Impulse took them. Janus, Remus, and Remy are getting them back.One way or another.
Relationships: Anxiety l Virgil Sanders & Sleep l Remy Sanders, Anxiety l Virgil Sanders/Logic l Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity l Remus “The Duke” Sanders & Sleep l Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit l Janus Sanders & Sleep l Remy Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> This is another draft of mine. Should I continue it? would you guys read it? Please be honest

Janus hummed quietly as he cooked. He could hear Remus and Remy talking about how they would wake Virgil and Logan up. He just rolled his eyes.

Logan had joined the Dark Sides awhile back. Turns out, Patton was incredibly manipulative. Virgil never actually left them, he just pretended to. Again, because of Patton.

Suddenly, two screams are heard from the room Virgil and Logan share. Two familiar screams. He knows it’s not Remus or Remy, he can hear them at the table. Remy, who was sitting on the counter, stands off and walks over to the stairs leading up to the second floor.

”Virgil?! Logan?! Are you two okay up there?!”

Silence. None of them dare _breathe_ too loud lest they miss the response. There is none. Remy narrows his eyes and walks up the stairs. Remus follows with his mace pulled out. Janus turns off the stove and follows the other two.

They walk up the stairs slowly. No one says a word. They reach the top and walk to the room. They open the door, not expecting a stranger to be inside.

He had dark blue hair that faded into dark purple. He wore the same hoodie as Virgil but it was blue instead of purple. He wore a black and white plaid shirt with the tie Virgil wore during Selfishness v. Selflessness. He wore black ripped jeans and comfortable-looking black shoes. His left eye was blue and his right eye was purple. He looked Remy gay in the eye and smirked. He laughed suddenly and all three tensed at the sound. It sounded like two voices.

“Who are you?! And where the hell are Virgil and Logan?!”

Janus was normally nicer than that but two of his best friends could have been kidnapped


End file.
